The Fan's Fiction
by Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades
Summary: What happens when the demigods tell the gods about fanfiction. Read to find out. Rated T for minor cussing
1. The Arrival

Poseidon P.O.V

It was a bright sunny day on Olympus.

Ah well, who am I kidding.

Hera was yelling at Zeus for being a womanizing man whore.

Apollo and Artemis were bickering about who was older.

Ares and Hephateus were fighting over Aphrodite.

Demeter was yelling at Hades for kidnapping her daughter, and last but not least there was me.

I was getting chewed out by Athena.

"Silence!" Hestia yelled. She barely yells so everybody became quiet.

Suddenly there was white flash.

And there stood the heroes of Olympus


	2. Read It!

**A shout out to y'all. This Chapter is dedicated to cookiemonstermoe.**

Percy P.O.V

I was with Annabeth and then all of a sudden I was standing on Olympus with the rest of the heroes of Olympus.

Zeus P.O.V

"What are you doing here?", I thundered (pun intended)

All of a sudden Hermes Came in with laptop in hand.

He shouted," Look what I found, read it!" he exclaimed

"Read it!"

Athena's daughter, Annabeth, took it and started to read

Amulya Jackson Rocks Hades' Profile 

**Well this chapter is complete. Feel free to PM or review to tell me what needs improvement.**


	3. The Profile

_**Did you know...?**_

_**Kissing is healthy**_

"Awww", cooed Aphrodite as the boys leaned forwards to kiss their girlfriends.

_**Bananas are good for period pain**_

"Really", Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, mused

"TMI", cried Leo

_**It's good to cry**_

Aphrodite started sniffling

_**Chicken soup makes you feel better**_

"Can we have soup, Dad?", asked Percy. Poseidon sighed and snapped his fingers and all the demigods had a bowl of soup.

_**94 percent of boys would love it if you sent them flowers**_

"No, we don't", yelled all the boys

All the girls got up and stepped outside.

A moment later they all came back with flowers.

All the boys gave the girls a hug and sat down .

The girls sat down smiling.

_**Lying is unhealthy**_

_**You really only need to apply mascara to the top lashes**_

"Preposterous", you can guess who said that.

_**It's true boys DO insult you when they like you**_

"Been there, done that Seaweed Brain.", chimed Annabeth

Percy just pecked her cheek.

Aphrodite cooed while Athena gaged.

She had approved but that doesn't mean she liked it.

**Well this chappie's done. If you can give me ideas I will dedicate a chapter to you. **


	4. Meet the Author

**A/N: I changed the story so the white flash will be at the end of this chapter.**

**Hey there! If you're reading this you better follow this. Because we all love the people listed no matter what they did. I speak from personal experience. I am a demigod named Alexandra Katelyn Jackson (sound familiar?)**

Percy and Poseidon paled

**The Percy Jackson Pledge**

**I promise to remember Percy whenever I'm at sea**

"Yay me!" Percy said as everyone else rolled their eyes

**I promise to remember Annabeth whenever a spider comes at me**

Athena and Annabeth shivered

**I promise to protect nature for Grover's sake, of course**

"Good old G-man"

**I promise to remember Luke when my heart fills with remorse**

The entire demigods / gods mood became depressed

**I promise to remember Chiron whenever I see a sign that "Free pony ride"**

Chuckling was heard throughout the room.

**I promise to remember Tyson whenever a friend says they'll stick by side**

"Yuppers", said all the people who knew Tyson.

**I promise to remember Thalia whenever a friend is scared of heights**

"**Dammit! Everyone knows my secret now."**

**I promise to remember Clarisse whenever I see someone who gives me a fright**

"**Damn right", Clarisse said**

**I promise to remember Bianca whenever I see a sister scold her younger brother.**

**I promise to remember Nico whenever I see someone who doesn't get along with others.**

"I totally can get along with others!" The said person cried

"No you can't!", everyone yelled

**I promise to remember Zoe whenever I watch the stars.**

Everyone looked up at the stars.

**I promise to remember Rachel whenever a limo passes my car**

**Now swear on the River Styx**

Thunder boomed

"We all swear on the River Styx", everyone chorused

Thunder boomed once again.


	5. Revenge is Very Sweet!

**Hey just saying that this chapter is dedicated to Goddess of Jasper for letting me use her amazing story.**

The white flash had died down and there was a story called Sweeter than Revenge.

Aphrodite Picked it up and said, "I call reading"

"_**Prologue"**_, Aphrodite read_**  
**_  
**They had just defeated Gaea and Piper was elated even more so because Jason had told her that he loved her.**

"SO true!", Jason whispered to Piper as she hugged the blue eyed boy

**Piper walked towards the Argo II, she heard a giggle and turned to see Jason making out with Reyna aka her sworn enemy.**

Piper stood up and slapped Jason with tears in her eyes. "So that's where you've been. You always tell me you're busy but the truth is your cheating on me you backstabbing womanizing bastard.", she yelled and ran out of the room.

**She was tearing up but she stopped and yelled to them "I hope you are very happy together!" **

At this all the goddesses and girl glared at him. Thalia stood up and grabbed Jason by the ear. She pulled him out of the room. You could hear her yelling and lightning zapping something or …. Someone.

**She grabbed her stuff and ran away from her life and her family. She geared herself away from all that she knew and loved.**

"What if she does that right now?", Aphrodite asked worriedly.


	6. New Story

A new story appeared after Piper's disappearance. Cheesy Pick Up Lines: Leo's Asking Out Attempt. "Let's start reading", Leo said exited for himself


	7. Leo attempt at asking out

Leo quietly hummed a tune as he headed down to the Poseidon cabin. Now was his chance to ask Alexandra out! That underwater kiss was nice (I know it's a cliché by now *cough couch Percy and Annabeth cough cough*), but Alexandra still didn't take the hint. So now, Leo was hoping he would win her over with this list of cheesy pick-up lines he found on the Internet. Yes, cheesy pick-up lines. Leo was _that_desperate.

As he got to the familiar cabin, he grabbed the handle and twisted, opening the door a crack to peek in. There was Alex, sitting with a book, reading intently, for her eyebrows furrowed many times. He pushed the door open all the way, quietly tiptoed in and closed it behind him. She just flipped the page in her book and didn't even notice Leo.

The cabin was completely empty, which was good. Leo didn't need the assault of Alex's twin brother, Percy, while he was trying to hit on her. It would be embarrassing and just weird.

"Hey, Alex!" Leo said, walking up to her and sitting next to her onto the bed. "What's up?"

She didn't say anything, just nodded her head and continued reading.

"I-it's a good thing I brought my library card." Leo started, his face turning a bit red. "'Cause I'm checking you out!" He gave a weak smile, but Alex still kept her eyes trained on the book.

"Hey Alex? Do you need another bone in your body?" Leo was feeling really stupid using the most overused and dumbest pick-up lines anyone has ever used. He was feeling pretty uncomfortable and his face was turning redder by the second, if it was possible.

"If I were to rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together." No reaction. Leo mentally sighed. He would have expected Annabeth to at least give him a definition of where the word 'alphabet' came from.

He tried another. "There are twenty one letters in the alphabet, right?" This was an inclusive one. The partner had to reply or it didn't work.

"No, there are twenty six." Leo smiled a bit. The first words she had said to him since he got here. She was still into her book, but at least she said something.

"Oh yeah!" He mumbled stupidly. "I forgot 'U, R, A, Q, T.'" Leo's hands went to grip the edge of the bed, smiling a bit harder, but still blushing a bit. So it went on like that for a while. Leo would say something stupid, trying to get Alex to react.

"Even if there wasn't any gravity on Earth, I would still fall for you!"

"If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I would have five cents."

'Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"

After maybe, a hundred different pick-up lines, Alex pressed her finger to Leo's lips, silencing him. She turned away from her book to look at Leo with a 'are you serious?' look.

"You know Leo, if you want to go out, just ask." She said, un amused, and turned to finish her book, her back to him. Leo blinked a bit awkwardly, and stood up, wobbling a bit, since he sat there for a while, and started to head out, but Alex grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Hey Leo?"

"What?"

"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got FINE written all over you!" She blushed as she said that, still staring at her book. Leo gave a small smile, and she let go of his wrist.

"See you at eight?" He asked, turning to face her.

She looked up. "Yeah. Meet me here."

"Gotcha." Leo gave Alex a little wave and headed out of the cabin. As he closed the door, Jason was standing there, giving him the evil eye.

"What?" He asked, feeling awkward under his heavy gaze.

"That was probably the dumbest shit I've ever seen. I can't believe it worked, even with Alex." Jason huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from Leo.

"Try it. It might work for you too." Leo elbowed Jason a bit in the arm as Jason blushed, slapping Leo's arm away.

"Fuck off." Jason muttered, as Leo shrugged innocently and headed off the other direction to his cabin, whistling a happy tune.

**Thank you Rock n' Fuckin' Roll for letting me use this story. The actual story is this link**

s/8319670/1/Cheesy_Pick_Up_Lines_Percys_Asking_Out_Attempt


	8. AN

**Okay I've realized that I haven't updated but… if you can PM me ideas then I will be more than happy to update. I blame writer's block.**


End file.
